DeoxysTwo
Summary A Fusion That Was Made By A Group Of Sciencetists For Making The Worlds Most Powerful Pokemon Fusion Yet And Thus DeoxysTwo Was Born Powers and Stats Tier:'Likely '''5-B ' 'Name:'DeoxysTwo 'Origin:'Pokemon 'Gender:'Likely Male 'Age:'Unknown 'Classification:'Pokemon Fusion 'Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Telekinesis,Immortality,Telepathy,Genius Intelligence,Memory Manipulation,Storm Creation,Illusion Creation,Mind Manipulation,Flight,Can Breath In Space,Forcefield Creation,Invisibility,Teleportation,Explosion Manipulation,Power Absorption,Drain,Swap,And Transfer,Energy Manipulation,Energy Projection,Stealth Mastery, Future Sight bypasses Shields and Precognition, Confusion, Sleep, and Paralysis Inducement, potential Burn and Freeze Inducement, and can cause the Wait pseudo-status condition, Time Travel, Afterimage Creation, Reality Warping, Summoning, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation,Portal Creation, Void Manipulation,Regeneration,Air Manipulation,Sleep Manipulation,Ice,Snow,And Mist Manipulation,Proficiency in fighting with spoons and psychic blades,Elemental Manipulation,Fear Manipulation,Empathic Manipulation ,Precognition, Cloning,Power Mimicry, Danmaku,Statistics Amplification, Petrification,Light and Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification,Resistance to Fighting- and Psychic- Type moves,Resistance Negation,Matter Manipulation,Attack Reflection,Earth Manipulation,Homing Attacks,Temporary Invulnerability ,Can create six black circles for the purpose of rotating around him for defense,Can attack non-corporeal entities,Resistance to Sleep Inducement,Items thrown by Deoxystwo have Pseudo-Intangibility,Missing temporarily boosts Physical and Special Attack, Moves that have a natural advantage have a higher chance to crit,Spatial Manipulation, Can seal others in psychic bubbles, Pocket Reality Manipulation. | Martial Arts, Body Control/Elasticity as Mega DeoxysTwo X and Psychic powers at their highest as Mega Deoxystwo Y as well as an Immunity to being put to sleep. Loses Psychic Type resistance as Mega Deoxystwo X but gains resistance to Rock Type moves. | High proficiency in fighting with several new attacks in his Shadow Deoxystwo form,Afterimage Creation 'Attack Potency:Planet Level ' '''Speed:FTL+ Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Planet Level Durability:'Unknown '''Stamina:'Unknown 'Range:'Extended Melee Range 'Standard Equipment:'None 'Intelligence:'Likely Genius 'Weaknesses:'Unknown '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pressure: Base Deoxystwo only. Deoxystwo exerts a pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as much energy tiring them out twice as quickly. Furthermore, some iterations also include that attacks hitting Deoxystwo do less damage, and if under a certain threshold, do nothing at all (not counting effects). * Unnerve: Base Deoxystwo only. Deoxystwo's presence unnerves the opponent preventing them from eating berries. * Life Force: One of a series of Abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest. It allows Deoxystwo to passively recover health between attacks. * Insomnia: Mega Deoxystwo Y only. Deoxystwo cannot be put to sleep. * Steadfast: Mega Deoxystwo X only. Deoxystwo speed raises every time it flinches. * Psystrike: Deoxystwo's signature move. Deoxystwo fires off a powerful psychic projectile which targets defense instead of special defense. * Laser Focus: Deoxystwo concentrates intensely ensuring that its next move hits. * Psywave: Deoxystwo fires off a wave of psychic energy. * Confusion: Deoxystwo attacks with a telekinetic force, similar to Psychic, which can cause confusion. * Disable: Deoxystwo disables the opponent's last move entirely. * Safeguard: Deoxystwo creates a protective barrier around itself and its allies that protects against status conditions. * Swift: Deoxystwo fires off a series of homing stars at the opponent. Some iterations bypass resistances and the skills and abilities of the opponent. * Future Sight: Deoxystwo prepares a powerful psychic attack which strikes the opponent later on. It ignores moves like Protect and Detect, meaning barriers and precog don't help against it. * Psych Up: Deoxystwo copies the opponent's stat changes. * Miracle Eye: This move allows Deoxystwo to hit those immune to Psychic Type moves with Psychic Type moves and it also allows it to ignore evasion. Pokkèn Tournament introduces a "reset" effect to the move in which the last attack used by Deoxystwo gets replayed, even if it already hit or dispersed. * Psycho Cut: Mewtwo fires off blades of psychic energy which have a high chance of dealing critical damage. * Power Swap: Deoxystwo uses its psychic powers to swap attack and specia attack with the opponent. * Guard Swap: Deoxystwo uses its psychic powers to swap defense and special defense with the opponent. * Recover: Deoxystwo heals itself of any damage it may have received by up to half of its maximum health. * Psychic: Deoxystwo uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Barrier: Deoxystwo sets up a psychic barrier to boost its defense. This also has been used as a forcefield, and some iterations prevent any outside effect, damaging or otherwise (within reason), from affecting Deoxystwo as long as it's active. * Aura Sphere: Deoxystwo draws from its aura and forms it into a light blue sphere which it then fires. It highly difficult to avoid because of its homing properties. * Mist: Deoxystwo creates a mist which protects it and its allies from having their stats lowered by the opponent. * Amnesia: Deoxystwo temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. * Me First: Deoxystwo uses the opponent's intended move before they can. * Hyper Beam: Deoxystwo fires off a destructive beam of energy. Unlike most Pokémon it doesn't appear to need to recharge afterwards. * Counter: Deoxystwo reflects any physically based attacks back at the opponent. * Shadow Ball: Deoxystwo fires off a black and purple shadowy ball of energy at the opponent. It may also lower their special defense. * Protect: Deoxystwo creates a forcefield to protect itself. * Psychic Erase: A move from the TCG where Deoxystwo shuts down the next move the opponent would use. * Juxtapose: A move from the TCG where Deoxystwo switches the damage done on it and the opponent, regardless on whether or not either had damage in the first place, or if it would defeat either one of them. * Psychic Shove: A TFG move where Deoxystwo telekineivally throws the opponent as far as he can in one direction, never coming to a stop until the opponent hits something. This inflicts the opponent with await, where they can do nothing—even move—for a short period of time. * Psydisaster: Deoxystwo's Burst Attack. Deoxystwo stuns the opponent with psychic energy and slices them with a Psycho Cut. He then teleports them to a pitch black dimension in which the opponent is trapped in a ball of psychic energy. Deoxystwo then flies forward and punches the opponent with a large portion of psychic energy. Key:Base Form ' | '''Mega Evoultions ' | '''Shadow Deoxystwo Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Tier 5 Category:Video Game Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Soul Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Game bosses Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki